


Quarantined with Tokka

by Wolfy2109



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2109/pseuds/Wolfy2109
Summary: Quarantine is hard,too hard. But initially, let's admit it,we all loved the idea of it,not going to work for weeks,staying at home with your loved ones?. How could that ever go wrong?.But,it does,the excitement gets rotten into claustrophobic feelings and annoyance,you CAN have TOO much of a person even if it's your significant other.Witness Tokka go on this journey in this fic and of you like it, comment!.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Quarantined with Tokka

Month 1

"Kiss me like you mean it". Sokka breathed heavily,his voice deeper than ever and his blue eyes piercing her own.

As she leaned in to do what he wanted her to,her mind went places. She remembered how sometimes she'd go to Sokka's small town to see how he had been doing and how in every one or two months,they both took week long holidays to spend time with each other.

When they'd married each other,they both had agreed to not let either,their responsibilities or love come in way of the other.

She was the police chief of her precinct and Sokka,he was the mayor of his town. He had always had great dreams for his home town and he had worked harder than anyone Toph knew to develop it.

But for now,she was just happy to spend this time with him,sure,the world was in an awful place and Sokka with all his scientific blabber on how COVID would be the end of them didn't help much. But right now, sleeping next to him, giving him kisses in the morning and not leaving bed till 2 PM seemed like a dream to her.

Month 2

"TOPH BEIFONG!". She had never heard Sokka scream like this,her hand immediately began caressing her forehead before the battle field between them was declared open. She heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah?. You know I'm right here,you don't have to shout." Her tone was calm. Annoyingly calm,Sokka felt his blood boil. 

"Yes, I do know you're right here,what I don't know is why you would throw the garbage outside, I can take care of it,let me, okay?." He exclaimed in rage.

"Yeah?. Well, I don't give a rat's ass, I tried to help you,you got a problem with that?!.". She jumped in her defence. "You threw it in the wrong place,the neighbors are hella mad,so yeah, I do have a problem with that." He said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I made a mistake and you had to clean up for me. Must have been such a hard task." She scoffed at him. To add a little more to her display of anger,she raised her hands in the air.

"Yeah,you should be sorry because I do all the cleaning in here, you don't have to add on to that." Sokka said but not angrily,tiredly. He was exhausted, cleaning up the house, doing his job,handling the exasperated calls from his town about how people weren't being rationed properly.

They slept that night back to back despite having sorted the issue out at dinner,arguments like these had become more frequent than they would've liked them to be.

And the feeling of being held in their homes like caged animals was now getting to them more than ever.

Month 3

"Snoozles, get up. Your alarm won't stop." A sleepy Toph muttered half asleep,half awake. "Is it nine already? Gosh, I'm so done." Sokka was slowly getting up now,he switched off the alarm and took his laptop.

A few hours later Toph joined him in the living room,she had her own brail encrypted laptop in her hand and a cup of coffee in her other hand.

They worked in silence for hours and when they finally got to having lunch,they both bitched about how miserable their existence at the moment was.

"Sokka, I miss going out." Her voice was sweeter than most days, almost babyish. "I know babe, I miss it too." He kissed her on the lips and flicked the light switch.

Month 4

"TOPH,THEY LIFTED IT!." Sokka yelled across the room. "It better be the lockdown,snoozles or I'll kill you for over-hyp-". Before she could finish,Sokka chimed in "yeah!". 

"Oh my god,yes,yes,yes!!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka picked her up in a whoosh and swirled her around,they seldom did this stuff but this moment called for special kind of celebrations!.

An hour later,they both were having dinner when Sokka said, reluctantly "but what are we gonna do?. Dine out?. Sure,but other than that what, it's too risky Toph,even dining out.". 

She knew he'd say this.

"I don't know snoozles really,if you weren't here, I would've gone all out. But I know how firm you're with your rules and ethics so let's just try to find a healthy compromise which we both like." Toph spoke.

"You sound really mature and…uh…thanks for understanding,I don't want to be a mood killer,we can still order you know?." Sokka's tone was low,like he had done something wrong by doing the right thing.

"No buts,not from your side Sokka, you're right. Thanks for caring enough." 

Month 5

"Sokka,Toph!…how are my babies doing huh?." Hakoda exclaimed.

"Dad!" Toph was almost near enough to hug him when Sokka spoke "Nuh uh,you two are so irresponsible,dad take a bath and sanitize yourself, you've seen the news right?. I'll put your suitcase in the room after I'm done sanitizing it, okay?."

"Son,you are too serious but yes Mr. Mayor, I'll obey." Hakoda said with a light hearted laugh. "And you came after a very long timr dad, I can't wait to hug you and share drinks with you so hurry up!." Sokka said with excitement.

Toph loved seeing Sokka this way,filled with energy. In these past few months,they had not only gained a few pounds but also a whole lot of pent up frustration. There were moments where they'd fight for no reason and moments where they were low for no reason.

But here Sokka was, acting like the fourteen year old boy she once knew. Dad always does that to him,she thought.

She thought in that moment, "would it be too much to think that I'm happier than Sokka,now that dad is here?.". No,no it wasn't.

Toph's parents had loved her a lot,but in too many twisted ways,they didn't even tell the world of her existence nor did they ever let her make friends her age. Their love for Toph was a lot but it wasn't right.

But Hakoda,ever since he had started treating Toph like his "daughter-in-law",he had changed her life. He proved to her that parenting can be done right and parent's love does not always have to be annoyingly over possessive or underwhelming-ly unbothering.

He would take the two out to cool cafes and tell them stories of his youth. He would come home rushing if one of them wasn't feeling well, whether it be physically or mentally.

He was the best dad to Sokka and now to Toph too.

So naturally him coming home changed the atmosphere of the house a lot.

Month 6

"Sokka" she moaned as Sokka bit her lip and his hands took her places she could only imagine,it was three AM,the safest time to be having sex,Hakoda had no business waking up or maybe he did.

As Sokka began doing the real "deed" , a voice from outside came. The fridge was opened,Toph banged her head to the pillow and Sokka put his head in his hands.

"I don't think you're getting anywhere today Mr. Mayor and definitely not inside me." Toph whispered,her voice reeked of disappointment. 

"I know,cheif, let's go to sleep, better luck next time huh?." He said or asked as she came closer to him. "Better luck next time." She said,closing her eyes.

"Why dad? Why now? Why you gotta make milk now?!." Sokka thought as he snuggled closer to Toph.

Month 7 

A knock on the door woke them up,"it's 8:00 AM kids,wake up." Hakoda's voice was both loving and demanding.

"Sokka,tell him." Toph said covering her ears with her pillow. "You think I'm going to do all the serous talking, beifong,you better get up." Sokka exclaimed with annoyance.

A few minutes later,they both went to the living room where Hakoda was sipping on his hot tea while reading the newspaper.

"Hey,uh,dad?." Toph spoke,her voice hesitant. "Yeah?." Hakoda didn't even raise his eyes from the newspaper. "Jogging at 8:00 AM is too much for us,we had work last night and it's the weekend finally,we can't get up early on weekends,so can we change this plan?." Toph said,her voice low.

"Oh." That's all Hakoda could come up with in that particular moment.L

Later that night,the table was awfully quiet. Among many things, quarantine also meant tolerating other people's habits and plans with respect,both Toph and Sokka in that moment were scared that they had dismissed Hakoda's plans and hurt him in some way.

Hakoda on the other hand was getting old,when Sokka had booked his tickets to their place,he had imagined that the loneliness that the pandemic brought to him would be a talk of past and to some extent it was. It was good to have meals with family,it was good to witness your son and his girlfriend bickering but whenever they worked,and they did,for long periods of time,he used to be bored out of his wits. He called Bato and some of his other friends frequently but those calls didn't last very long. Occasionally,Katara would visit,those were good days but very few, being a doctor,she was even crazier about the precautions than Sokka himself.

But these were issues he had to deal with himself and he did.

A few days later Sokka introduced his neighbours to Hakoda. Sokka had feared that his dad would feel alone at least a bit in the city,they came from a humble small town where the community had thrived on togetherness so to live in a city,all caged up would be hard for him and Sokka had anticipated this.

However,he had no contacts of Hakoda's age in the city except his mentor and his husband who went out before the lockdown and didn't come back until the past week.

It was a middle aged-old couple,Sokka payed them a visit along with Hakoda and things got better,Hakoda had someone to play chess with and Toph and Sokka slept in late on weekends.

They changed the timings of walk/jogging to evening. Yes,the pandemic was hard but their bond with each other was also a very hard nut to crack so easily. A compromise could always be made and that's what they all did in their own ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A SUCKER FOR DADKODA SO FORGIVE ME!.


End file.
